


The Real Imposter

by Latishiante1001



Series: Among Us [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: <<< Act like that tag is with the Among Us tags, Aight let's get to the fun tags shall we?, BAU Meets Among Us, Based on an Among Us Game, Betrayal, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Domestic Fluff, Everyone simps for Penelope, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lies, Maybe - Freeform, Not bad tho, One Shot, POV Alternating, Panicking Spencer Reid, Spencer is terrible with technology, Swearing, Typical Among Us Betrayal, Victory, Video Game: Among Us, You guys should know they're playing Among Us by now so moving on, all the lies, and jj, imma stop now, lying, please enjoy, proximity chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: The BAU plays Among Us because Penelope wants them to.This can happen whenever so use your *Spongebob voice* imagination.
Series: Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144511
Kudos: 25





	The Real Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in after not posting or updating any fics for months* Hey y'all... Hey... How's it goin'? So, Kinktober didn't go well for me because I ended up in the hospital for a couple of days, not Covid and I'm okay now. Then, depression and executive dysfuntion hit HARD and I don't know if I'm back back but this is a thing I wrote last night in one go instead of sleeping so... Enjoy!
> 
> I haven't seen the last 3 seasons of Criminal Minds so they don't exist here.

“Why did I ever agree to play this game?” Hotch shakes his head, bringing a hand up to cover his face.

“Bold of you to assume any of you had a choice. You all love me too much and if you don’t, the others would go after you for making me sad. Now, is everyone ready,” Penelope answers after she sat back down in her chair. She had just gotten back from helping the very intelligent but not-so-technical Spencer set up his game and Discord. 

“No, I am not ready because I do not know how to play this game!” Spencer’s slightly panicked voice comes quietly through his mic, followed by Morgan, JJ and Emily’s laughter.

“Spencer, move your mic closer to your mouth, your panic is very faint. And you do know how to play, at least control-wise because I told you how and showed you a list. Don’t try saying you don’t know because you have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187,” Penelope scolded, even bringing up her finger to point at her screen despite no one being able to see it. “Now, is everyone’s mic’s working. Sound off, say ‘Imposter’. Imposter!”

“Imposter,” Spencer pouted, his voice louder this time.

Everyone else followed suit, most voices easily heard. “Uh, Jayje, Blake, Will. Get closer to your mics or turn your volume up because you’re faint. Say the key word again after adjusting.”

A few seconds go by before JJ speaks, “Imposter?”

“Good.”

The other two follow suit and that is the cue for Penelope to create a lobby. “Wonderful, my lovelies. The code is WXQQAC.”

With far fewer bumps in the road than Penelope expected, everyone was in the lobby and picking out their outfits. Now, comes the bickering.

“I want purple!” 

“I already got it!”

“Ugh, I guess I’ll take white.”

“You are white, Will.”

“Heh, heh, heh, I got red. Suck it, Kevin.”

“I like orange more, anyway…”

Penelope snickered and spoke up, “No, you don’t but orange fits you better. Guys, you really need to get it together or the lobby is going to get disconnected for inactivity. Also, stay away from pink. Pink is mine.”

“Oh, we wouldn’t dream of going near pink, Kitten,” Rossi drawls, putting his chef hat on his green character.

“Good, or those dreams will become nightmares, Chef Rossi.” Penelope sasses back as she selects her signature color and pink flower hat. “You guys have thirty seconds!”

The bickering gets a little more vicious at that before calming down to some grumbling.

“Time’s up! I’m starting the game!” Penelope clicks start and grins at the panic coming from Spencer again as well as from Hotch.

“Wait! What are we supposed to do?!”

“Penelope, I have no idea what the purpose is here.”

‘ **Shh!** ’ comes up on everyone’s screen before ‘ **Imposter** ’ comes up on Penelope and JJ’s screens. The two girls grin at their screens as they enter the map.

“Everyone freeze! Do not move yet!” Penelope tells everyone as they show up around the table in the cafeteria. “Short and sweet, explanation. Crewmates, you go around and do your tasks and try not to die. You have a map, use it. Imposters, kill crewmates before they finish tasks and don’t get voted off. We have proximity chat so you can talk to people around you. That is all, go do your tasks, fellow crewmates.” 

Everyone then splits off to go do their tasks, good and bad ones alike.

~~~~

Penelope walks around the map, seeing everyone’s positions before going to find her partner. It only takes her a short time before finding JJ in Navigation. “Hey JJ.”

JJ gasps, clicking kill as a reflex, though nothing happens. “Christ, Penelope! You scared me!”

Penelope giggles, “Sorry. Come with me.” Penelope leads JJ all the way into Med Bay to the very bottom and situates herself on top of the scanner to look like she was scanning. “M’kay, so have you ever played this game before as Imposter?”

“No, I’ve never played this game at all.”

“Okay, so we gotta kill until there’s only two Crewmates left to win. We can sabotage things on the map and close doors to help us win. Oh, and we can vent. But we have to be subtle in order to win so don’t get caught killing or venting. Got it?” Penelope explains, hopping off of the scanner.

“Yeah, I got it. Let’s do this, Pen.”

The unlucky Kevin walks into Med Bay, planning to do his scan. “Oh hey, girls. How’s it goin’? Just came to do a scan.”

“Oh, everything’s great. JJ here just watched me scan. We can watch you if you want.” Penelope lies through her teeth and opens her Sabotage map, closing the doors of Med Bay.

“Oh thanks!” Kevin walks onto the scanner and begins his scan before Penelope kills him.

“Vent, JJ! Sorry, Kevin!” Penelope spouts out as she sabotages O2. “Go to security.”

Unheard, Kevin sighs and sits back in his chair. “I  _ would _ be the first to die… Anyway, back to my tasks.” And back he goes to scanning over his dead body.

~~~~

“Hmm… Well, sabotage is a thing and if I were an imposter, I would use it to draw attention from a body. So, there is probably a body on the left side of the map. I have tasks there anyway, I think.” Hotch mutters to himself after putting a code into admin O2.

“There’s a body?!” Spencer asks, sounding like a ball of nerves.

“Oh, hi, Spencer. Uh, I don’t know for sure but there might be. Wanna come check with me?”

“Sure, let me just do my card swipe and then we can go.” Spencer moves his purple character to the right side of the admin table and clicks ‘Use’.

~~~~

“...heard that Electrical is a death zone. And half of my tasks are in that death zone. Why me?! Morgan!” Emily calls, seeing the black character walk past her red one coming from Navigation. “Can you come with me to Electrical? I don’t wanna die there.”

“Sure, I was on my way there.” Morgan stops and waits for Emily to catch up with him before they go their way. “Why do you think you’re gonna die in Electrical?”

“I’ve heard it’s a death zone and easy to die in. And I wanna win the game.”

“Makes sense, makes sense. So, what tasks you got?”

“Uh, wires, download, and calibrate distributor. You?”

“I just got wires and divert power to upper engine. Let’s do this…” Morgan trails off as he begins his wires. “Hey, it’s cool how they got symbols for color blind people.”

“They do?” Emily asks as she starts her download.

“Yeah. A star for pink, a circle for yello-” Morgan gasps as he sees yellow, JJ, snap his neck. When the kill animation disappears, he sees that Emily died next to him. “Fuck you, JJ!”

“Penelope killed me! Ugh, it would be those two!” Emily looks at her screen with shock and anger on her face. “I feel betrayed…”

~~~~

**DEAD BODY REPORTED** with an orange body laying down pops up on everyone’s screens.

“Three bodies?! We just found one!” Spencer cries, seeing black and red dead with orange. “Not Morgan and Emily…”

“Not my girl and Chocolate Thunder!” Penelope gasps, sounding surprised and sad. “Who could do such a thing?”

“Where were the bodies?” Rossi asked, his usual neutral tone bringing everyone back to business.

“Well, I assumed there would be a body on the left side of the map after O2 was sabotaged and I was going to check for said body but I stayed with Spencer to do card swipe. It took a while before we left and then lights were down. We fixed those before we went up to med bay and found Kevin’s body on the scanner. The other bodies’ locations are unknown.” Hotch explained, hoping no one would tease Spencer for taking forever to do card swipe.

“Oxygen went down forever ago, and you  _ just _ left to find the other body?” JJ asks, looking at Spencer’s purple character despite knowing he couldn’t see her.

“Look, card swipe is difficult, JJ. I am doing my best.” Spencer said defensively before pouting.

Penelope and JJ laugh before Penelope asks where everyone was. “Me and JJ were at the top right of Cafeteria.”

“Spencer and I were together for most of the round.” Hotch spoke up.

“I was with Rossi and Alex in comms talking.” Will said guiltily.

“Talking about what? Huh?  _ Huh _ ?!” Penelope asked, squinting at Will’s character.

“It was comms, we’re supposed to be talking in there. Oh, I have information! Before lights were hit, I heard Morgan and Emily come from Navigation and walk towards Electrical. That’s all.” Blake answered.

“Okay, so that means that Morgan and Emily probably died together. We’re running out of time and we’re on seven, so we can skip unless anyone is sus of someone.” Will said, seeing the time turn red.

The sound of people voting was heard before the results came up; everyone skipped and no one was ejected. 

“Will, what do you mean by ‘on seven’?” JJ asked. “And how do you know this information?”

“Uh, I watched Henry play this game a few times so I kind of remember some stuff. And seven remaining people is the last point you can skip on ‘cause on six, the two imposters, if there are two, only need a double kill to win. So, you have to vote someone on six and hope you’re right.” Will explains to everyone, minus Penelope who already knows this and walked away.

“We need to hurry and finish tasks. Get to it, everyone.” Hotch takes the lead as usual and starts walking down the map, Spencer in tow.

~~~~

“Hotch, why must you doubt me?” Spencer asks as he follows Hotch to Electrical.

“I don’t.”

“You do. You said we were together for most of last round-”

“-Which is the truth.”

“Yes, but you didn’t say it couldn’t be me either.”

“I did think you could have killed Kevin because you came from what seemed like Med Bay to Admin.” Hotch pauses to start his wires. “But then Emily and Morgan died so no, I don’t doubt you anym-”

JJ pops up out of the vent and kills Hotch, unseen before jumping back into the vent. 

“Hotch? Is there something wrong with your mic? I can’t hear you,” Spencer speaks up after a couple of seconds of silence. When he finishes his wires, he gasps as he sees Hotch’s brown body. Hitting the report button, he cries, “Hotch!”

“Not Aar-” Rossi starts before Spencer cries again.

“Hotch! No! How dare whoever did this?! He was right- We were- He was talk-”

“Kid, calm down! What happened?” 

“Okay, sorry. Hotch and I were down in Electrical. We were both doing wires and I asked why he doubted me and in the middle of telling me he didn’t doubt me, someone killed him and was just gone! I didn’t see anything and now I feel bad for doubting him…” Spencer explains, sounding sad at the end.

“Aw, Spence, it’s okay. I’m sure Hotch doesn’t blame you for anything.” JJ comforts, trying to hide her guilt for killing Hotch and making Spencer sad.

“Well, we are on six which means we gotta vote someone. I am sus of Penelope.” Will says, waiting for the technical analyst to ask him a ton of questions.

Penelope gasps and points at her screen again, “Why?! Why me?! I am sus of you, mister! I didn’t see you at all last round and saw you once this round!”

“Exactly but I had an alibi last round and this round. You were also following me this round because you don’t want to kill Dave or Alex.”

“I hate to say it, but Penelope is kind of suspicious. I think I saw her fake a task this round.” Alex pipes up.

“Betrayal! It isn’t me. I was trying to stay with Will so I didn’t die!”

“We have to vote. Time is running out,” Rossi reminds as he votes Penelope, hoping to hope Will is right.

Will and Alex both follow suit, muttering their apologies.

“JJ?” Penelope tries as she votes Will.

“I’m sorry, Pen…” JJ votes Penelope and watches the results come up after Spencer votes; Penelope getting all the votes and Will getting hers.

As Penelope’s pink character gets ejected, she says, “I will see you all in hell.”

JJ mutes herself before muttering, “Fuck. How the hell am I gonna pull this off?”

~~~~

“Penelope Grace Garcia! How dare you?!” 

Penelope cringes but giggles as she replies to Emily, “I’m sorry. Kevin, I am so sorry for killing you first. And, Hot Stuff, I am so sorry but I wanted JJ to get a double kill. And, I had nothing to do with you dying, Hotch, but I am sorry.”

“It’s alright. I just want to tell Spencer it’s not his fault.”

“Is it weird that I want JJ to win this?” Kevin asks.

“No, I want her to win too. It’d be cool for her to win her first game as Imposter.” Morgan answers, wandering off to find JJ, Emily on his tail.

~~~~

“Okay, I’m muted so let’s figure this out. I have to kill Will because he knows more than the rest. And then I will probably have to kill, uh, probably Rossi because he and Will are sticking together. Wait, why don’t I kill Rossi and blame Will? Kill Will, blame Rossi? No, Will already has sus on him from Penny so we’ll go the other route. Ooh, perfect timing for me, terrible for you. Sorry Will.” JJ sees lights go down by Penelope’s doing and stumbles onto Rossi and Will before killing the latter, staying out of Rossi’s limited view. Quickly, JJ reports before Rossi can, unmuting herself.

“Rossi! That was sloppy. Very, very sloppy. I can  _ not _ believe you just killed my  _ husband _ in front of me!” JJ immediately accuses, hoping her plan works.

“I  _ know _ you are  _ not _ trying to accuse me. You messed with the lights and came up and killed Will,  _ your husband. _ ” Rossi defends and accuses.

“Well, it wasn’t me or Spencer because we were in Admin, was it? Where were you all?” Blake asks.

“Will and I are done with tasks and were making our rounds. We went into Navigation and were making our way down but we hardly got around the corner when  _ JJ _ killed Will.”

“No, I was going up to the Weapons area and saw  _ you _ kill Will,” JJ lied, trying not to panic.

Suddenly, the voting sound was heard and the ‘I Voted’ sticker appeared by Spencer’s character.

“Spencer? Who’d you vote for?” JJ asked, her panic level rising.

“You’ll see.”

“Wha-? Ugh, okay. Well, if that’s how this is going…” JJ trails off and votes Rossi.

“Kid, you better have voted JJ or we’re losing this,” Rossi warns and votes JJ. “Alex? C’mon, you know it’s JJ. It’s gotta be.”

“I honestly don’t know anymore and that bothers me a lot so I’m skipping…”

After Alex votes, the results come up and gasps are heard. Rossi was voted out with two, JJ got his vote while Alex did what she said she would.

“You little-” Rossi gets cut off as the game continues.

“Oh no… Oh no, no, no… It is JJ! Hit the button! You can hit buttons in this game right?! Blake?!” Spencer starts freaking out, running from JJ but staying close to Blake.

“I got it!” Blake opens the button and almost hits it before alarms start blaring. She and Spencer see arrows on their screen pointing to the Reactor. “JJ! JJ don’t! Please!”

Alex and Spencer start running towards the Reactor and away from JJ, who is now manically laughing and chasing them. She catches up to Alex and snaps her light blue neck, grinning as ‘Victory’ shows up on her screen, along with Penelope’s pink ghost next to her yellow character.

“Yes! We won!”

“JJ, you’re amazing! You won! You did it!” Penelope cries out in joy, seeing JJ in the lobby, going to run circles around her. “I am so proud!”

Happy, and solemn, congratulations are heard as others start to run circles around JJ.

“I can’t believe you won your first Imposter game of Among Us! You played like a pro!” Emily says, smiling despite her defeat.

“Yeah, how did you know what to do? I was clueless.” Morgan asked.

“Let’s just say that Will wasn’t the only one who watched Henry play Among Us…” JJ revealed herself as the real imposter, grinning evilly and making a mental note to get a surprise for Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> Serious stuff: Like I said, I don't know if I am back back but I might make a one shot series of different fandoms playing Among Us. It was surprisingly easy to write this so it might be what gets me out of my funk. I've been getting into Among Us streams lately (mainly the Amigops playing) which makes this random fic makes sense. 
> 
> **** ANNOUNCEMENT **** As you might have noticed, I've hardly done anything on Tumblr lately and I've kind of abandoned it (except to Picrew binge lol). Considering the NSFW ban and my content being mostly smut, I will no longer be posting on any of my Tumblrs. I will continue to link fics to my Masterlists but all of my works will be posted here and here only. **** END OF ANNOUNCEMENT ****
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing and rereading it (which isn't something that happens often). Please leave kudos and a comment, it really helps a lot knowing you like my works!


End file.
